


Not the only one

by yawhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawhakyeon/pseuds/yawhakyeon
Summary: Hakyeon spread his hands to hug Taekwoon. Taekwoon accepted the hands and hug Hakyeon back. He sniff Hakyeon's scents warmly, "I miss you"Hakyeon nodded, "me too". Hakyeon smiled in the hug, though he did not sure if Taekwoon really did miss him.





	Not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here. I'm still working on how a03 works, so please excuse me if I made any error x)

"I've made breakfast" Hakyeon looked at his husband with eyes full of hope.

"Oh honey, I want to eat but I'm late" Taekwoon said as he walks around the house searching for his things. He sighs in relief when he found his paperwork.

After confirming whatever he needs are with him, he proceed to the front door. He notices his spouse who's looking at him. He turn his body and hug Hakyeon, "I'm sorry". He give Hakyeon a small peck on the lips.

Hakyeon shook his head and smiled, "it's okay"

 

••••••

"Hi I'm here again to disturb you!!" Jaehwan announced happily as he step into Hakyeon's house. He proceed to give Hakyeon a friendly hug before stepping into the house.

Just like he always does, he goes to the kitchen grabbing two cups and a bottle of water. Hakyeon was already taking a seat at the living room. "Here you go!" Jaehwan said happily, putting the trays on the table. Hakyeon gesture a small thanks before continued to become a silent statue again.

Jaehwan stared at Hakyeon for a while before frowning, "seriously, just ask for divorce already"

He knows Taekwoon was cheating with another man. Hakyeon actually don't want to tell him but somehow he got caught as Jaehwan noticed a few changes happen to Hakyeon. In the end Hakyeon doesn't have other choice than telling Jaehwan the truth. He wanted to kill that man, the one who hurt his bestfriend. Well, at least that jerk deserve a beating. He was serious, but Hakyeon had make him promise to not do anything to Taekwoon. So in the end he can only watch Hakyeon suffer alone.

Hakyeon turn his head, "what? No! I love him so much. I wouldn't do that" Hakyeon shake his head furiously. He couldn't do that. No, he wouldn't do that.

Jaehwan snorts, "love, huh?" Jaehwan chuckled.

"What's the point of it if you're not happy?" He asked, looking at Hakyeon in the eyes.

Hakyeon dart his eyes away. He play with his fingers. He wouldn't be happy either if he's not with Taekwoon.

Jaehwan sighs. He grabs Hakyeon's hand and rub it softly. "Think of it. You deserve to be happy and that jerk don't deserve you"

 

••••••

"Honey~" Taekwoon called Hakyeon. He was lying down next to Hakyeon, but Hakyeon was too focus on reading his book. He has called Hakyeon a few times and only after a third attempt Hakyeon finally turned his head. Hakyeon smiled, looking at his husband lovingly.

"Babe" Taekwoon called and smiled cutely before leaning his body closer to Hakyeon. He rolled on top of Hakyeon, grabs the book Hakyeon was holding and put it on the stand next to their bad.

"Focus on me. I'm here you see" Taekwoon pouted cutely, wanted to gain Hakyeon's attention.

Hakyeon chuckled looking at Taekwoon's childlike behavior. He touch Taekwoon's cheek and pinch it softly.

"I'm going to Tokyo for three days for some work" Taekwoon declared.

"Oh" Hakyeon replied, "with who?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, who's going to accompany you?" Hakyeon asked more specific.

"Wonshik. You remember him right? My workmate. The one who has a deep voice"

Hakyeon nodded. He met the said man a few times when he was visiting Taekwoon at his office. Wonshik was a good friend of Taekwoon. They were always together. Plus, he knows that Wonshik is...

"Hey" Taekwoon interrupted Hakyeon's thoughts. He touch Hakyeon lips lightly and look at the man's eyes. Hakyeon muttered a small sorry before focusing back on his husband.

"So I'm telling you" he bring his hand from Hakyeon's lips to his long neck.

Hakyeon hummed, indicating that he is hearing, "I'm going to miss you" Taekwoon said, he give Hakyeon a small peck.

Hakyeon pulled Taekwoon, "me too". He really does. He is so in love with Taekwoon, three days is so long for him. Taekwoon going to miss him? Well, he hope it's true.

Taekwoon continue to kiss Hakyeon and soon their kisses become heated.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Taekwoon mumbled between the kisses. Hakyeon don't know what to feel. He doesn't even know whether he should trust Taekwoon's words.

 

••••••

 

Jaehwan come to Hakyeon's house again the next day. Like he always did everyday.

"I saw the texts this morning before he go. They're going to Venice, because Wonshik wanted to" Hakyeon said without emotions. He stared at the outsides, probably looking at nothing. He seriously was tired with everything. These past few months has been filled with tears. It's making Hakyeon exhausted but there's nothing much Hakyeon can do other than crying.

Jaehwan stayed silent. He approached Hakyeon and gave him a hug. He rub Hakyeon's back to comfort him.

Hakyeon clenched his palms, Jaehwan's shirts starts to get soaked with Hakyeon's tears. "Why... Why does it hurt so much?"

 

Taekwoon was taking a shower when his phone buzz, notifying that he got a new messages. Hakyeon gaze at the toilet's door for a second, Taekwoon just get in there. He's probably going out in ten minutes, or longer. He reach for Taekwoon's phone, unlock it like how he usually does.

 

Kim Wonshik : babe, I can't wait!  
Kim Wonshik : We're going to have so much funnnn!  
Kim Wonshik : thank you for granting my wish Taekwooniee~  
Kim Wonshik : I love you!

 

Works huh? Hakyeon chuckled without emotion. He turn the phone off, putting it back to where he got it and proceed to the kitchen. He gotta make some breakfast for his husband.

 

••••••

They are having dinner together that night. Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Jaehwan's husband, Hongbin.

"How was your day?" Jaehwan asked, looking at his husband lovingly.

Hongbin snorts, "like always." He gulped down his food before continuing, "that jerk. You know Gongchan right, honey? He made another mistake again today. Oh god, I almost fucking kill him." Hongbin turn his head to Hakyeon, "sorry for my language Hakyeon, but hear me"

"Why? There's like hundreds workers in the company. Just WHY" Hongbin put his hand at his chest, "why do I get such a stupid partner like him. Like... oh god. I'm seriously annoyed. For god's sake, just once. Just once!! Can't he just make his work done perfectly done. for once!"

Jaehwan frown looking at his super stressed husband. He puts his hand on Hongbin's shoulder to calm him down. "Oh honey, come on. It's not that bad"

"Tell me"

"Well, you play overwatch with him. At least he's good at that" Jaehwan tried. He recalled a few weeks ago Hongbin told him they played overwatch together. By the way he told, seems like Gongchan is a good player. Hongbin wouldn't play with those whose not as good as him.

"That's not the same!" Hongbin now turn his head. He catch Jaehwan's shoulder using his both hands, "Honey look-"

Hakyeon suddenly broke into a big laugh. Catching the attention of the married couple. They faced Hakyeon in confusion, "what?"

Hakyeon wave his hand indicating a no before holding his stomach and continues to laugh, "I'm sorry. It's just... It's been a long time since I last saw you guys together. Now I remember how fun my days was with you guys, watching you both quarreling on small things"

Hongbin and Jaehwan look at each other, Jaehwan made a funny face before they both joined Hakyeon. Laughing remembering their good old days.

After they finally calm down, they started to eat again. "Gosh, you guys gave me a good laugh" Hakyeon said as he wipe away the small tears that came down because laughing too much.

Jaehwan smiled. "Me too" he said truthfully, "It's been a long time since I last saw you smiled. A sincere one. You even laugh". To be honest, ever since Hakyeon catch Taekwoon cheating with another man, he starts to change. Hakyeon didn't laugh that much. He did smile, but Jaehwan can see it's a smile that telling him that he's okay. Though Jaehwan knows, deep down Hakyeon is not okay.

 

 

••••••

 

The next day, Hakyeon told Jaehwan that he wanted to go for a drive. Hakyeon is capable to drive alone, but Jaehwan insisted to drive with him. In the end, Hakyeon just sat at the passenger seat, looking outside the window.

"It's nice isn't it?" Jaehwan starts a conversation.

Hakyeon nodded. He closes his eyes and breath in the air.

"You know what? We should do this more often!" Jaehwan suggested. "Maybe next time we should go to the beach or something"

Hakyeon eyes lights in excitement, "That sounds fun!"

"Right?" Jaehwan smiled. He would do anything to make his friend smile again.

Suddenly, Hakyeon's phone made a 'ping' sound, telling him he got a message. Hakyeon look at his phone for a while before throwing it to the back seat. He turn his head to the windows again.

"Who was it?" Jaehwan asked, not turning his head as he was focusing on the road.

"Taekwoon" Hakyeon replied shortly

"Oh"

"He's coming back tomorrow evening. Or maybe night"

"I see"

 

 

••••••

 

Hakyeon huffed out a harsh breath after gulping down one glass of alcohol. It burn his throat, he feels like dying. But still, it feels great. He ignored the loud sound coming out from the TV. He doesn't care about anything. His heart is hurting and he need something to cure his broken heart.

"You should ask for divorce" He remembers Jaehwan's words a few weeks ago. Divorce? He never think of that.

He never even think a life without Taekwoon.

Taekwoon is his everything.

How is he going to live without Taekwoon around? No he can't do that. He'll die. He might kill himself. He needs Taekwoon so much that he doesn't care if it hurts.

Slowly, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He doesn't count how many times he has cry because of this. He's afraid. He don't know what to do.

He take the bottle and pour the alcohol again in the glass, hoping that when he gulped the alcohol down it will help him forget about everything. So that he can smile again.

He looks at the glass that's filled with alcohol, chuckling. Stupid. He probably going to get hurt again, no matter how much he drinks. It's not like his heart can stop hurting when he heard Taekwoon called him 'baby'. Knowing that he's not the only one Taekwoon call that name.

 

 

••••••

 

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Jaehwan shake Hakyeon's body to wake him up. Hakyeon blink his eyes a few times before looking around. His head hurts and the lights is hurting his eyes.

Jaehwan have a spare keys to get into Hakyeon's house. He get it last month because Hakyeon kept complaining that he's tired opening the door for Jaehwan. So in the end they went to make a spare keys for Jaehwan. "Gosh you smell like alcohol!" Jaehwan sniffs around. "You drank last night? I told you to tell me if you want to drink. I'll accompany you" Jaehwan starts to nag.

He pulled Hakyeon to get up from his bed, "now go wash. I'll prepare something to eat for you"

Hakyeon look at Jaehwan in confusion. Still can't understand what is happening. Jaehwan clapped his hand a few times, "now, go"

 

They had breakfast together that morning. Jaehwan stayed for a while chatting and gossipping with Hakyeon before he excused himself before lunch time. Hongbin is supposed to be back at home to have lunch and Jaehwan need to cook something for him. Hakyeon watched Jaehwan drove away until he is out of his sight.

He walks back into his house and look around. He went to the kitchen, looking at the fridge. Maybe I need to do some grocery shopping later.

 

 

••••••

 

It's 7:30 in the evening when Hakyeon heard his husband's car sound.

He open the door and saw his husband's car parked in front of the house. After a while he saw the latter walk out of the car. Their eyes collide as they look at each other. Taekwoon smiled and walk happily approaching Hakyeon.

Hakyeon spread his hands to hug Taekwoon. Taekwoon accepted the hands and hug Hakyeon back. He sniff Hakyeon's scents warmly, "I miss you"

Hakyeon nodded, "me too". Hakyeon smiled in the hug, though he did not sure if Taekwoon really did miss him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the little angst :p Just like the title, I made this fanfic based on Sam Smith's I'm not the only one ^^ It's a oneshot. There's not gonna be any chapter after this.


End file.
